


Pleasure

by Zaikia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breasts, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Fucking Machines, Kissing, Multi, Nipples, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Forced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

Three days after the endless rape, Shell huddled up in her apartment like a little girl scared of the dark. She had been raped three times in a row, including the rape from the vibrator. 

She sighed shakily and ran her fingers through her hair. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and then decided she needed to go out. She put on some fresh clothes and made sure nobody was around before stepping out of her apartment. When she had closed the door, a soaked cloth went over her mouth and an arm went under her middle. 

It didn’t take long for the scent to get to her and she passed out. 

When she came to, she felt and noticed she was naked. “The fuck-?!” she swore and saw she was sitting on a chair, in the middle of a nicely made basement. “Hey!” 

“I see sleeping beauty is awake.” A voice cooed and Shell glanced over to see both Morgan and her best friend Kate. “We’ve been waiting for you to wake up Shell-bell, so we can have some fun with you.” 

“Y-YOU-!” before Shell could finish, tape was slapped over her mouth, silencing her pleas. She had to look away as both Morgan and Kate shed their clothes. 

“So, what should we use first?” Kate purred, glancing over at her best friend. 

Morgan grabbed a bottle off the counter and tossed it to Kate. “Stretch her first. We wouldn’t want her to tear.” 

Shell struggled as Kate walked over to her, pouring some of the liquid onto her fingers. Kate forced Shell to stand and that’s when the brunette realized she had chains around her wrists that were tied to the ceiling. “Hold still Shell-bell.” Kate purred and then shoved two fingers into Shell. 

Shell groaned from behind the tape as Kate stretched and scissored her. She curled her hands into fists, trying so hard not to moan. Kate pushed her fingers in deeper, thrusting them back and forth inside her. Kate licked her lips as juices began to trickle down the brunette’s legs. 

Finally, she was stretched enough and Kate withdrew her fingers. Morgan picked up a rabbit vibrator and tossed an anal vibrator to Kate. Morgan stood in front of Shell, while Kate stood behind her, both of them giggling. Shell struggled and cried out when Morgan slowly shoved the rabbit vibrator into her, the body inside her while the smaller piece was right at her clit. Kate then slowly shoved the anal vibrator into her from behind and she shuddered. 

Morgan pressed the ON button of the rabbit vibrator and Shell couldn’t keep the moan down. She sounded like a shameful whore, as being tormented by sexual devices and people themselves. Kate did the same thing with the anal vibrator and Shell moaned brokenly from behind her gag. 

Extreme pleasure shot up her spine, her mind becoming cloudy with her deepest and darkest desires. She would never admit it, but she had a fetish for some bondage and her neck especially being assaulted. 

“I think she’s starting to like it Kate, what do you think?” Morgan purred seductively as she gently squeezed Shell’s breasts, fondling them and flicking her nipples with her thumbs which enticed more moans from the 19-year old. 

Kate ran her hands down the length of Shell’s sides and kissed the side of her neck. “Looks like she is Morgan.” She began assaulting Shell’s neck, biting, licking and sucking all at once while Morgan kissed and licked at her breasts. Shell moaned again, arching into the girls’ touches. 

Morgan pressed a button on the rabbit vibrator and it suddenly began to thrust into her. In and out, over and over again until Shell’s moans turned into screams of lust and pleasure. Morgan chuckled and as she sucked at the pert nipples in front of her, she pressed another button which caused the vibration to go on HIGH. Kate did the same thing with the anal vibrator and soon Shell was screaming from pure, sexual desire. 

After more of her juices flowed down her legs, both of the vibrators were turned off and taken out of her. She tried to speak, but the tape prevented it. “Huh? What’d you say?” Morgan gently took the tape off and Shell spoke in a broken, yet low voice. 

“M….more….” 

“What?” 

“More…” the brunette said a little louder and both younger girls smiled at each other. 

“Don’t worry Shell. We’re not even halfway done.” Kate purred after doing her assault on Shell’s neck. 

The girls walked over to the counter and looked at what they could use next to pleasure the brunette. “How ‘bout this?” Kate held up a sex machine that used a jigsaw body. 

“Get her started with that while I find something.” 

Kate nodded and walked over to the nearest plug in to Shell and plugged it in. “Do you know what this is?” Kate asks and Shell nodded. “Good.” She then positioned it at the brunette’s entrance and slid it inside, causing Shell to groan as she was entered again. Kate smirked and turned it on, immediately beginning a thrusting motion with the dildo that hung from it. 

Shell squirmed and writhed as the machine fucked her and in the process, she opened her legs more, allowing Kate to slightly push it in deeper. She let out a loud, but breathy moan. Kate pressed a button to make the motion faster and soon Shell was crying out in pleasure. 

“Hey, I found another one of those.” Morgan smirked and plugged the second machine in. She pressed the tip between Shell’s butt cheeks and slid it in, pushing the button and thrusting into her fast. As the pleasure became too overwhelming for Shell to handle, she squealed as she climaxed. Even as she did so, the girls chuckled and the machines continued to fuck her until she climaxed two more times, screaming out. 

“I think we’ve had it with those.” Morgan spoke and the machines were turned off and taken out. “Let’s do the double dildos.” 

Shell groaned out loudly as a dildo was placed in both her entrance and her behind. The two dominating girls moaned as they placed the other ends into their own bodies and began thrusting. Morgan held onto Shell’s shoulders while Kate held onto Shell’s sides and all three of them were moaning with desire and lust. 

“Ugh….! H-harder!” Shell cried out and the dominating females granted Shell’s wish, moving their bodies even more and getting closer to Shell, making both dildos go deeper into her. They penetrated her as deep as they could go and Shell screamed as she climaxed violently with the other two moaned as they climaxed. 

The dominating girls pulled out of Shell and took out the dildos of them too. Morgan lowered the chains so that Shell could lie on the ground, panting heavily. 

The two girls put their clothes back on and they snickered as they went upstairs. “Wha….” Shell mumbled and watched as one of the lights went out. She glanced up and thought she saw the shadows of the room move. “What the….HOLY FUCK!!” she screamed as the shadows DID move, right towards her. 

She tried to get up and realized how sore she was. She groaned and felt a dark tendril go around her ankle and pull her towards a group of shadows that strangely looked like humans. She yelped as her legs were spread apart, so apart that three of the shadowy people came forwards and all penetrated her at once. She screamed out in both pain and pleasure as they all thrusted at the same time, deep into her. Other shadows formed at her sides and she was picked up and lifted. She cried out as she was entered from behind and moaned like a shameful whore. 

Many other shadows groped and felt her body, two of them attaching to her breasts and sucking on them like newborn babies. Another kissed her, plunging its tongue into her mouth. As she was pleasured by the shadows, she briefly wondered if the girls knew about this. 

Meanwhile, upstairs the girls listened as they heard Shell being pleasured by those shadows in the basement. They seemed to prefer dark places.


End file.
